


Okaeri (お帰り - Welcome Home)

by harunohayate



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi on hiatus, Juntoshi fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunohayate/pseuds/harunohayate
Summary: It's January 1st, 2021 and Arashi is officially on hiatus, but Jun is no longer returning to an empty house. As of today, he now has someone waiting to greet him when he comes home, someone waiting to ask him a very important question.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Okaeri (お帰り - Welcome Home)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "HOME" by Kiyama Yusaku (木山裕策) when I was writing this. The Christ Hart cover is also very good. Just in case you want some BGM for this.
> 
> Lyrics here: https://www.jpopasia.com/yusakukiyama/lyrics/45975/home/home/

_January 1st, 2021 6:35 am JST…_

Arashi had dispersed and gone their separate ways after their final concert and the festivities celebrating their 21-year career together. Copious amounts of food, alcohol, expressions of gratitude, tears and well-wishes later, Jun was now heading home. The van that Jun was riding in came to a stop in front of his newly renovated posh apartment. He quietly bowed to the driver to thank him for many years of chauffeuring over the years and handed him a bag with a small gift from the group. It was of course the middle of winter, so Jun turned his coat up and rushed into his building with the few things he decided to carry home knowing that the rest would be delivered by post after the New Year holiday. It was quiet and he rode the elevator in silence up to his floor exhausted from the day. He let himself in and threw everything on the living room couch with the exception of the bouquet of flowers he had brought home. He forced himself to place them into a vase with some water before making his way to the bedroom ready to collapse.

He came to the bedroom and saw that the night light and heater were on and he already had company that was tucked into the sheets. He brushed his teeth and washed his face as quickly as his neuroticism would allow, before looking over at the bed while chewing on his lower lip. He then took his clothes off, too lazy to look for his pajamas, and slid into bed. His presence woke his companion who rolled towards him and opened his eyes sleepily.

“I see you let yourself in and made yourself at home in my bed once again,” smiled Jun, turning off the night light and pulling the covers around them.

 _“Okaeri._ You said that from 2021, this new bed is now _our_ bed..." Pause. "It’s 2021,” his shirtless companion yawned. “What took you so long? I’ve been waiting for you to come home.”

 _“Tadaima._ Sorry for making you wait and I did say that,” Jun leaned in and brought his face close to stare into the eyes of the 40-year old leader of Arashi. _“Right, this is now OUR bed,”_ Jun reminded himself.

“You’re naked,” Ohno pointed out with his usual frankness and then, as spontaneous as all their other true, unscripted expressions of affection had been over the years, in the most empowering moment of their relationship, he just kissed the lovely Jun on the lips without hesitation, without fear of ridicule, without the cameras filming their every move as superstars. It had taken him years of skittish nibbles, but the fisherman-artist finally caught the biggest haul of his life—Matsumoto Jun. From today, all of Matsumoto Jun was finally his to touch from the man’s dark locks with streaked vestiges of highlights, his supple lips that curved into the widest of smiles when their foreheads was pressed against each others’, his beauty spot speckled body that still jolted whenever Ohno’s artistic fingers brushed up against his more intimate areas like his chest and thighs, and the man’s adorable chipmunk cheeks that rounded out the stoicism of his heavy-browed face.

Closing his eyes to melt into Ohno’s touch, Jun released a quiet moan as Ohno leaned over and took a more dominant position over Jun while he kissed the exhausted concert producer who was finally coming down from his adrenaline-pumped high and the emotions that 2020 and was finally over and that this was the first day of their hiatus.

“You did so well, Jun,” Ohno praised and kissed Jun’s chin. “Thank you for your tireless work on this. You made everyone happy. I bet you all of the fans were smiling as they saw us off. They are—we are—utterly grateful to you.” A fat tear rolled down Jun’s cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut, nodding in appreciation and relief as if Ohno had released him from the frustration that some of the concert master’s hopes and dreams went unfulfilled because of the pandemic and release from Jun’s own self-inflicted pressure to keep it all together until the very end. Ohno gave Jun’s jugular a languid lick before he switched to sucking at Jun’s neck while Jun shed tears that he could only shed when he was with Arashi, more specifically, the tears that he only felt safe to shed when he felt most vulnerable—the tears he shed only when he was with Arashi’s leader. These were the incoherent tears that had no specific emotion tied to them, but were rather just the culmination of emotions that ravaged his soul as he came to terms with the new direction his life would be going in and the uncertainty of how his life and routine would look now that he was truly free to live a little—a freedom that none of them had truly experienced as adults.

“Satoshi?” Jun gasped breathily.

“Yeah?” Ohno pulled away and looked down at Jun, who looked back up through blurry eyes.

“Ask me now,” Jun whispered, wrapping his arms around Ohno’s neck so he could brush his fingers up and down the nape of Ohno’s neck. “I knew that it wasn’t a joke the last time you asked in front of the cameras in your studio, but it wasn't the right time. You understand, right?”

Ohno smiled and wiped Jun’s tears away. “Jun.”

“Yeah?” a hopeful Jun sniffled and bit his lip nervously.

"Let’s get married,” Ohno proposed.

“Yes, let’s,” Jun smiled back, curving his hand around Ohno’s cheek and kissing the man he wanted to share his bed and life with to signal his acceptance. Ohno kissed back forcefully and they played a bit of tongue war before Jun pulled away to catch his breath. “After…we get some sleep. I need to sleep now…I am exhausted, but I promise that I will marry you later, Satoshi.”

Ohno laughed heartily and settled back into the bed, snuggling into Jun’s chest and subtly signaling to Jun that the younger man should wrap his larger arms around him by squeezing Jun’s biceps.

“You can’t take it back you know,” Ohno yawned as he began to doze off. “I won’t let you take it back.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Jun mussed Ohno’s hair and closed his eyes. “You better remember that you proposed to me for real.”

Ohno suddenly reached under Jun’s pillow and groped about to Jun’s distress before producing a small leather pouch.

“Here,” Ohno said, opening the drawstring and producing an obnoxious decorative ring reminiscent of their early days when they called Jun ‘the King’ because of his massive rings and flashy jewelry. He tugged at Jun’s right hand, the closest to him, and slid the ring onto Jun’s middle finger. “Here—I promise. Now I can’t take it back and you can’t back out. Happy New Year, Jun, and don’t forget that you’re now mine. Good night, and we _are_ getting married.”

Ohno signaled that he was done talking and he was now going to bed. End of conversation. True to his word, his breathing began to even out after a few minutes.

“Okay then,” Jun smiled to himself with a faint blush creeping across is cheeks, drifting off in bliss as he dreamed of their near future together now that he had been given the gift of time, freedom, and permission to find his own happiness—a happiness that he wanted nothing more than to share with the Arashi leader whom he had nothing but love and respect for.

Jun yawned and took one final look up at the ceiling. “Thank you. Thank you,” he whispered before closing his eyes to finally rest with his arms peacefully around Ohno.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Arashi and especially Jun, for planning such a wonderful last concert. 
> 
> ❤️💛💚💙💜 Arashi, thank you for 21 years of hard work to bring us happiness. I hope you find your own happiness now and I will for sure be listening to your music and watching your videos in the meantime, patiently awaiting the day you return! ❤️💛💚💙💜


End file.
